Pokemon Epic: The Tale of Three Kings
by VoidRayz
Summary: Story where humans do not exist, only Pokemon. Many characters from the games and show have been adapted as their signature Pokemon. The Prophecy: Three Kings will converge on Tohjo The Respected, Honorable Prince of the Sea The Enigmatic, Powerful Ruler of the Air and the Foreign, Young King of Shadows The very Gods will tremble at the conflict And Nature will crown the true king.
1. Prologue

Brief Intro: This story is based on the Pokemon World without trainers. Many characters in the games and show have been adapted into this story, but they appear as names of their signature Pokemon instead of their actual human selves. The story will be told Game of Thrones style, with chapters going back and forth between characters.

Prologue: The Assassin: Sceptile

As Sceptile crept up Route 5 to Cerulean City, he knew that what he was about to do was right. King Blue (a Blastoise), despite being a fairly just king, was not the right king for Kanto. From his birth as a Treecko up till 5 years ago, he had been a subject to the Dark Kings, who had ruled Kanto for generations. That is, until, the Blastoise made a deal with Lady Lorelei (a Jynx), Lord Bruno (a Machamp), Lady Agatha (a Gengar), and Lord Lance (a Dragonite) to take down the Dark King (who had at the time been a Hydreigon), and assume power among themselves. Thus, the Dark King was killed, and King Blue rose atop the Indigo Throne, with the four traitors as his new "Elite Four".

No one had spoken in defense of the Dark King, due to fear of punishment and death from the Elite Four. Blue offered amnesty to the Gym Lords if they obeyed him, and, fearing for their cities, they conceded. He then began to rule a part of a suggested "Golden Age", an age of triumphant research and light and a happy populace, with no want except the glory of seeing their king, their savior. But corruption was rampant. In the days of the Dark King, no thieves appeared, no threats on the road. Now, Sceptile had to be prepared to face threats from all directions, even when he went to trade items between Celadon and Saffron. The Gym Lords were bent on merely gaining power on skill for their cities: what happened on the Routes didn't matter. They even made deals with some of the thieves to take a share of their profits for protection from the Growlithe Police. Even then, Sceptile saw a mugged Meowth on the side of the road, probably dead.

He thought again: Who was he to even matter in this world? He was just a trader, selling the fruits of the soil from Celadon to other cities for trinkets, light, or water. But years of carrying items across Kanto had made him strong, and years of fighting the thieves had made his Leaf Blade as strong as a diamond blade. He knew he was able to kill Blue. Just one… shot. Right at his unprotected neck, and it would be over.

But what had Blue done wrong? He was not responsible for every action the Gym Lords did: no one could be. Sceptile even considered going back to Saffron, giving up on this suicide mission. But he pressed forward. The Dark Kings would return, and make everything right…

Sceptile cut the tree at the southern end of Cerulean and sneaked in. He walked past the Bike Shop, and waited next to the bridge. At night, he was invisible, blending into the very grass he lay on. He had heard that Blue was going to be meeting with the researcher Bill, and knew he would be on his way back soon.

After lying for hours, he was about to doze off when he heard steps and muffled chattering. He looked up, and saw Blue talking to Bill, the Clefable carrying a purse. Or was it a satchel? Nevermind. They were walking down the bridge, Clefable carrying a lamp. This was his chance! One shot, one perfect leap, and the king was dead. "Long live the king" Sceptile whispered, and he jumped, at a perfect angle towards Blue, with his Leaf Blade ready to decapitate the king. Everything was going to be great, Bill and Blue had been caught surprised and just watched as Sceptile flew…

Too late, Sceptile realized that he was stuck in the air, held in place by some being. He looked left and saw her. Lady Misty, the Starmie! As she raised him into the air and spun him around in circle, she began talking to the king.

"It's good to see you, King Blue, and who would this intruder be?"

"It's just a Sceptile, no need to worry."

"A Sceptile with a Leaf Blade primed! Blue, he was about to kill you!"

"I know, but as long as you're here, it doesn't matter." Blue spoke calmly, with the elegance of a king.

"My King! We need to interrogate him at once. But not here."

"Of course. Take him to Mt. Moon."

So they went, carrying Sceptile, helpless to the telekinetic powers of Starmie, into the cave with Bill. Sceptile silently wept tears of failure and defeat. Once inside, Misty began using her Psychic to raise him high in the air and contort Sceptile's body, causing him to scream in pain.

"Who ordered you to kill our King Blue? Was it Erika? I've hated her for years. I would be willing for a chance to kill her!"

"AHHHHHHH… I…ARGH... Work… GAH... Alone…"

"Why were you attempting to kill our King?", Misty cried, contorting his body further. Sceptile felt his windpipe closing, being unable to breathe. He was choking. This was the end. He had failed his mission. The Dark Kings would never rise again.

"ENOUGH! He can't talk if he's in too much pain to breathe. Release him and let him speak."

As Misty released him, Sceptile went crashing to the floor. He lay there, breathing deeply. Should he tell the truth? Or should he die a coward? Afraid to tell his target of why he should die.

"Blue… I am here… to kill you… to bring back… the Dark Kings…"

"The Dark Kings?" Misty laughed. "They're all dead now."

"No. One must remain… A savior… a messiah…"

"Silence." Blue spoke. "It is awfully gallant of you to want to bring back your kings. I could have used someone loyal like you, Sceptile. But instead of following me, you follow the King of Darkness, who would have led this continent to darkness. The family of Darkness is over. I have killed them all myself. Bill, bring me your latest experiment.

Bill held out to Blue a blue bottle.

"Your sentence is this. Sceptile, drink the bottle, or die a slow painful death from Misty."

Sceptile accepted defeat. He knew what was in front of him was probably a poison. He decided to die a quick death, but not without saying one last word to King Blue.

"As long as there is light, there must be darkness to keep balance. The Dark Kings will return. And with them, your death."

Sceptile took the bottle and drank it. His vision began to blur, and as Misty laughed, he heard Blue say "Even if they do, it will be their death. Not mine. I will kill every last Pokemon in Kanto to keep my power, and I am not afraid to do so. Farewell, Sceptile. May your soul never rest in the Distortion World."

All was dark.


	2. Chapter 1: The Rookie

Chapter 1: The Rookie: Red

(Set four months after the Prologue)

"Ladymons and gentlemons, we introduce to you the Pokemon League Challenge! Travel across the Kanto Region and face the eight Gym Lords: Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Koga, Sabrina, Blaine, and Giovanni! Earn badges from the eight for the right to enter the Pokemon League and be recognized for your talents! You can even earn the right to challenge the Elite Four! Become a top level Pokemon: Compete in the Pokemon League!"

Red was engrossed in the TV commercial. He had been watching one of the televised matches in the annual Indigo Classic, this one between Bruno and Agatha. When the Gengar had won, the TV screen cut to the commercial, and Red immediately wanted to compete.

"MOOOOOOOOM!" Red shouted.

"Yes dear?" Red's mom, a Raichu, walked upstairs into Red's room. It was a mess. His sheets weren't done, he was lying on his bed watching the TV, posters of great Pokemon littered the walls, his alarm clock (of a Pokeball, used to carry items) was broken, and the television was the only source of bright, blinding light in the dark room.

"Turn the TV off you'll go blind boy!"

"Mom, can I travel across Kanto?"

"What? Are you insane? For what?"

"There's this new thing called the Pokemon League Challenge, you travel across Kanto battling Gym Lords-"

"Battling Gym Lords! Red, you can't even clean your own room. How can you possibly expect me to think that you're safe in the world going around challenging Gym Lords and sleeping in random places?"

"But MOOOOM… I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was-"

"The answer is no. Especially since you'll probably get yourself hurt or killed on the journey. And that's that."

A whimper came from outside in the hallway.

"Mommy, what's going on?" It was Red's little brother, Gold, the Pichu. Red hated Gold. Gold was always Mommy's favorite, a little wimpy momma's boy who embarrassed Red because Red always had to take him out to play with the other Pallet Town Pokemon. Gold cried easily, was sick often, and always wanted his mom. If Gold had asked Mom to go, Mom would have said yes, but Gold was too wimpy to even ask.

"Aw my little Goldie it was nothing."

"Yeah Gold. Go away."

Gold started crying. "Red, be nice to your brother! If you're not nice to your own kin how could you possibly be nice to total strangers?"

"Humph. Well, they're not wimpy, for starters."

"RED you are GROUNDED!" Mom said, bristling with electricity. "C'mon Gold, lets go downstairs." Mom used her electrical powers to disconnect his TV and zap all the power from it. "And Red, fix your clock."

Red sighed… All he wanted to do was go on adventures. Pallet Town was so BORING. Nothing ever happened, and no one interesting had ever lived here except for Professor Oak and, as a child, King Blue. He wanted to be the next Lance, the Dragon Master! Or Alder, the King of Unova whose fire hurt even King Blue. Instead, he was stuck at home with his overprotective mother and his wimpy brother.

… That night, Red crept downstairs, gathered some food and money, took some toiletries and clothes, put them in his bag, and crept out. No one had seen him so far. The small little cottages in Pallet Town were dark, everyone was sleeping. Everyone that is, except Red. Red walked towards Route 1. So close… he could see the tall grass…

"Hold it right there! Who is it?"

Rats! It was Professor Oak, the Eevee walking out of the grass.

"Ah. It's Red, isn't it? What are you doing out here so late? I see you have a bag full of items so… Oh… Taking on the Pokemon League Challenge aren't you?" Red looked down and nodded slowly. "And since you're going in the dead of night, you were trying to sneak out, weren't you?" Red nodded again. "Imagine what would have happened if your mother had found out you just left, she would have been worried to death!"

Red felt deep shame… All he wanted was to go have an adventure. What was so wrong? Why were all these adults so afraid of a kid going on adventures like Blue or Lance?

"Well… I suppose if you are this desperate, we wouldn't be able to keep you here forever, except in chains, which I feel are too degrading for a boy. Here," Oak pointed his tail toward the lab. "Come with me to my lab. I have something for you."

Red walked to the laboratory with Oak, looking left and right the entire time.

"Don't worry, everyone is asleep."

Finally they came to the lab. Oak opened the door and they walked inside. Inside was a bunch of bookshelves with thick books Red swore he would never read. There was an incubator filled with Pokemon Eggs: most of the Pokemon in Pallet Town had been born in it, including Red and Gold. Oak and Red walked further into the room, where there were a bunch of computers, a table with some Pokeballs, and two red tablets.

"Red, if you're going to go on this journey, I want you to do something for me. You see, on the desk there is my invention, Pokédex! It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught! It's a hi-tech encyclopedia!" He gave a tablet to Red. "To make a complete guide on all the Pokémon in the world… That was my dream! But, I'm too old! I can't do it! So, I want you to fulfill my dream for me! Get moving! This is a great undertaking in Pokémon history!"

"So basically… you want me to travel around getting information on Pokemon?"

"Yep! Just have the camera on the tablet look at the Pokemon and it will automatically record information. For example, point it at me!"

Red took the Pokedex and pointed it at Oak. The screen suddenly showed an Eevee with a bunch of statistics on height, weight, and diet while saying "_Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions_"

"Wow… this is cool! So you'll let me go Oak?"

"Go! This town isn't big enough for you, I can tell. Just call me and your mom often, okay? Such as when you get each badge! I hope you can fill that Pokedex up! And take some of the Pokeballs on the counter. They're potions, which can heal you when you get hurt."

"Thanks Professor Oak! I'll… I'll call often!"

"Now hurry up before your mom wakes up and tries to catch you!" They both laughed, and Red walked up to Route 1, said a prayer to Arceus in front of the tall grass, and walked in.


	3. Chapter 2: The Orphan

Chapter 2: The Orphan: Will

A young Natu stood, looking up at Sprout Tower. It was getting dark. It was best to move quickly and go back to sleep in the Pokemon Center. Will looked back, looked back forward, and hopped in.

"Who enters?" An elderly Bellsprout looked as the door to the Tower opened.

"I wish to take the Sprout Challenge." Will said, sounding determined but actually nervous.

"So late? Very well. Climb, or fly, I presume, up this ladder and follow the path. Defeat all of the monks in your path. If you can defeat our master monk, Li, you have passed the exam."

Will flapped his little wings as fast as he could and eventually, by hopping to each rung of the ladder, he went to the second floor. He met his first adversary, a Bellsprout named Nico, whom he defeated easily with his Peck. That Bellsprout had range, but Will had the superior typing. As he continued, defeating monks and climbing up and down ladders, memories of his past flew back at him.

_Four months ago, his family had been a well-respected bunch in Violet City. His father was a Noctowl, and his mother was a Xatu, and his mother was gifted with great prophecy. Anyone who came to her were given riddles, that, although complex, always turned out true. She also served as the town's main psychologist, helping people overcome their past._

Will defeated the next monk, Chow, and began to fight Edmond. These were too easy for him. If he had a Psychic move, it would be over in seconds. Instead, he had to use Peck, which, while useful, exposed him to damage.

_But his mother had made a grave mistake. One day, King Blue had arrived in Violet City to visit Falkner, the Gym Leader. While there, Blue heard about this legendary fortune-teller and went to visit her, out of sheer curiosity. What Blue heard there, he would never forget:_

_ "Three Kings will converge upon Tohjo_

_ The Respected, Honorable Prince of the Sea_

_ The Enigmatic, Powerful Ruler of the Air_

_ and the Foreign, Young, Prince of Shadows._

_ The very gods will tremble at the conflict_

_ And Nature would crown the true king."_

Will climbed down ladders and up, defeating monks left and right. Finally, he reached the top floor. these monks he defeated with ease as well. Finally, only Master Li was left.

_Blue had originally shrugged it off as a joke, perhaps a fake prophecy used to entertain. But Will's father convinced Blue that the prophecy was true if it had been uttered from his wife's mouth. _

_ Around a month later, a fire started in the home. Xatu, especially fortune-tellers, have a nasty tendency to stand still, and Noctowls would not leave them. So Xatu and her husband died. Many felt it was an accident, perhaps a chimney malfunction. Will knew. He had seen his mother tell the prophecy. He had seen the mysterious cloaked figure the night of his parents' deaths. It was arson. By the King's servants. Will had been invited to a sleepover across the City, so he went. That invitation saved his life. _

"You are troubled by your memories, Will." Master Li had known Will and his family since he was a child, and was one of the few to give a eulogy at Will's parents' funeral. "You must not forget them, but you cannot let their death weigh you down this way."

_For weeks, Will was closed off from everyone. He stayed in his room, barely ate the food given by the Chansey at the Pokemon Center. Everyone, including Master Li and even Falkner, Will's idol, had come to talk to him. No one had gotten a word out of the young Natu. Will only thought of one thought. Vengeance. He would avenge his parents' death by killing King Blue. But he knew that he could not get to Blue easily and was too weak to even attempt to kill him. So Will decided to train. He tried to harness his psychic abilities, but to no avail. He eventually decided to go to Sprout Tower, in the hope that it would awaken his abilities._

"Well, you have made it this far. Prepare for battle, young bird." Li the Hoothoot started by Pecking Will. Will Pecked back. Neither side could gain an edge as they Pecked each other, but Will could feel himself tiring. He would not be able to last long against Li's onslaught. He had to think of something.

_"Will, focus your thoughts." Will's mother said. "Even if you do not have fortune-telling abilities, you are a Natu. You have a great gift. Believe you can change something, move something, do something, and it can happen. But only with true belief, backed by extreme emotion…"_

Will remembered these words. He flew away from Li, and landed on the soft wooden floor. As Li prepared to Hypnotize Will, Will could feel a power inside him. His power grew, and his hope strengthened him. As Li stopped to look at Will, Will felt the power inside him and knew his abilities at last.

"SYNCHRONISE!"

Waves exploded from his body, knocking the poor Hoothoot to the floor. Since they both were Flying types, the Synchronise made direct contact.

Will stepped out of his trance and walked, slowly, towards Li.

"Sir? Sir? Are… are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, perfectly fine sir, thank you." Li was able to stand back up. "You have great power in you. Just like your father, yes."

"My… my father? Not my mother?"

"No. Your mother was a great fortune teller, but your father was an expert in the fighting arts. He is my son, after all…"

"You… are my grandfather?"

"Yes. You have been blessed. You have your father's talent and your mother's ability to use Psychic energy, increasing your strength. I believe you are ready."

"Ready to what, sir?"

"You are ready to travel and defeat the Gym Lords of Johto. But know one thing: you used negative emotions to defeat me, not positive ones. That will make your moves far stronger. Use those, and you will be a happier Pokemon, and a better fighter."

Will ran out of the Tower, excited about his abilities. As he went towards the Pokemon Center, he walked past his old house. It was burnt to ashes, and was nearly unrecognizable. Will noticed something: a picture. It was his parents, smiling the best they could with beaks. His father was carrying a trophy, he had won a tournament in Azalea Town. He had a black mask on his face, a little sideways 8, like an infinity sign. Will, under the picture, found the mask itself. He looked behind the picture. He saw a message, possibly one his father had written, as the house burned.

_"Be strong, my little Will. Be a great Xatu, whether you fortune-tell or you fight. Treat all with respect and honor our memories with whatever you do."_

Tears welled up in Will's eyes as he read the letter. He was ready. No longer would he push himself with vengeance: he would push himself with joy at his power, love for his parents, and the determination to succeed. He walked to the Pokemon Center, picture and mask in hand, and as he wrote his name on the list of those to challenge Falkner the next day, he put on the mask.


	4. Chapter 3: The Thief

Chapter 3: The Thief: Brendan

(Sorry for the late update, was busy playing Pokemon, haha)

Brendan crouched in the tall grass of Petalburg Forest. His friends, Matt the Poochyena and Calvin the Zigzagoon, were lying down next to him. They both saw what he saw: an unprotected Shroomish coming from the North. From his glasses, he was most likely a Devon Labs Researcher. He gave a signal with his tail, and Calvin went further south before lying down on the path, looking as if he had died. When the researcher saw him, the Shroomish stopped in horror and started to walk slowly towards Calvin to help him when Matt jumped in front of the Shroomish. The Researcher tried to turn and flee. Too late, Brendan was behind him.

"Give us everything you have. NOW." The young Treecko may have been small, but he was intimidating. He had on a white hat, which looked almost like hair, and he was a fighting position. The Researcher squealed, fell flat on his back, and fainted out of sheer terror.

"Alright, now's our chance, let's go!" The three thieves began to search the bag the Devon Researcher had. Nothing but plans, and some complex designs the three couldn't decipher.

"Are you serious? He has no money on him?" Calvin was exasperated.

"Yeah, just some stupid papers. Well, its no use staying here, c'mon, lets go find someone else to steal from."

"Hey you! Hold it right there!"

The trio looked back. A Mightyena with a blue bandana stood behind them, growling.

"Whadda you think you're doing, interfering with Team Aqua's plans, huh? Give me the bag now."

Brendan suddenly grabbed the bag, thinking it was important, now that someone wanted it. He climbed up a tree nimbly and stood there with the bag around his chest.

"You want it that bad? You better come and get it, or pay up! We're the masters of this forest!"

"Masters of the forest, hah! More like little kids playing a game. No one gets in the way of Team Aqua… and lives…" In a flash, Mightyena had grabbed both Matt and Calvin under his paws. "Here's a deal for ya: drop the bag, or the brown one dies. I'm giving you till the count of three… One… Two…"

"You're just faking it!" Brendan shouted.

"Heh. That's where you're wrong." And Mightyena Crunched down on Calvin's neck, over and over again, Brendan realizing too late what he had done to his friend.

"Well? You got another friend over here too. Shame he's related to me. But drop the bag, or he dies too." Mightyena looked up, blood on his maw.

Brendan was crying, he had just seen his friend, one of his two best friends, die in front of him. Tears in his eyes, he dropped the bag.

"Good boy… Yes. I'll take the bag, thanks for the goods. I can't grab you, but I will take your friend over here…"

"NO! Don't take him…" But the Team Aqua Grunt was already dragging Matt away…

Brendan wondered what his parents would have thought of him. His mother would have cried with him while his adopted father, Norman, would just stare at his son in disappointment. Neither knew about his rogue-like activities, and since his father was in charge of the police at Petalburg, he realized that his father could have arrested him if he knew. Brendan never knew why his mother, such a cheery, happy person, would marry a person as gloomy and lazy as a Slaking, and when he learned that Norman was not his father by blood, he cared for Norman even less.

Brendan climbed down, tears in his eyes, and buried Calvin at the side of the path, near the ledge where Calvin had loved jumping up and down from. He then sat, crying in the tree for hours, criticizing his weakness and his stupidity that had cost Calvin his life. He was glad he didn't know Calvin's parents and Matt's either: he didn't know what he would tell them. "Um.. excuse me… Your son is dead, and it's all my fault." Or "Um… excuse me… Your son has been kidnapped, and it's all my fault." If he went to his father, Norman would just punish him to the fullest extent of the law for thievery.

Sometime during this, the Researcher got up, saw the scene with the bloody Zigzagoon, and sprinted out of there as fast as he could towards Devon.

Then at night, Professor Birch, a Blaziken, walked down the path. He heard crying, and looked up.

"Hey, anyone up there?"

Brendan debated for a moment, reveal himself to Birch, or just hide. He had been a wimp before, he would face the consequences, at least it was not his father.

Brendan jumped down nimbly, landing on his four feet, still crying over Calvin.

"Brendan! What happened?"

Brendan went and hugged the Blaziken's leg, crying and retelling what had happened.

"... I see… "

Then Professor Birch stayed in Petalburg Woods that night, staying up and comforting Brendan while holding vigil for Calvin with him. In the morning, Birch carried Brendan, who was exhausted, all the way back to Littleroot Town. Birch, after hearing the story, decided not to tell Brendan's mother, in fear she may panic or tell Norman.

_Brendan dreamed… He was deep in the sea, yet somehow he could breathe. He saw a great blue creature, like a massive whale/fish hybrid. It looked right at him, and said "Your friend is gone, and my sanity may be gone soon as well. Come… Save me…" Then, Brendan was whisked up out of the water and was suddenly on land. He saw a cave behind him, and saw a mysterious deer with antlers that formed an X. _

_ "Come! Your destiny awaits: save the titans of earth and water, fulfill the wishes of the titan of the sky, then find me. I wait, alongside death, to give you answers that you must hear."_

Brendan awoke, surprised that he was in Birch's lab. He walked out of the little room that Birch had placed him in, and saw Birch, who looked like he was poring over a book, but was also crying.

"Professor… Professor?"

"Yes Brendan?" Even in his grief, Birch kept his composure.

"Do you know anything about dreams?" Brendan said to Birch. The Professor nodded, and asked Brendan what he had dreamed. Brendan told Birch everything about the dream, and the Professor helped Brendan understand his dream.

"You have been called… by the gods. That fish, was Kyogre, the titan of the sea. The titan of the earth must be Groudon, his counterpart. And that means the titan of the sky is Rayquaza. I don't know what the "alongside death" means, but I am sure the deer you saw is Xerneas, the god of life. But he lives in Kalos!"

"So what do I have to do?"

"If a god ever calls you, Brendan, you do as he says. If two do, you follow it twice as determinedly. Become stronger and find out more about this Team Aqua. They would not have come to you if you had no clue on where to begin. I would start by taking the Gym Lord Challenge, even if you have no intention of challenging the Elite Four. They will still help you gain strength, and that will aid you when the time comes to save the gods…"

Brendan understood everything he heard from Birch. He grabbed his hat, pocketed some money Birch gave him, and headed out west, towards Rustboro City and Roxanne, the first Gym Lady.

_I WILL succeed. Both for the gods, and for you, Calvin and Matt. I will avenge you, Calvin. And Matt, I will save you. No matter what it takes..._


End file.
